Six Times, Six Chances
by temari13
Summary: Sasuke had six times and six chances to tell Sakura how he felt. Rating just to be safe. Oneshot.


Six times. Six times I let my mask slide and show my feelings for Sakura. Six times I was so close to saying those three little words. Six times I held back. Six times I let my chance slip away.

The first time was during Kakashi's bell test. Kakashi had just used the Head Hunter Jutsu on me. Sakura came running out of the bushes and noticed me. After screaming something about me just being a head and talking, she fainted. I had no idea what was wrong with her, so I quickly freed myself and checked on her. I never meant for her to see me leaning over her, but she woke up before I could move. Although outwardly I resisted her hugging me, inwardly I loved it.

The second time was when we were fighting the Brothers sent by Zabuza to kill Tazuna. Kakashi was dead and Naruto was frozen with fear. The enemy was headed for the bridge builder, but Sakura stood in the way. I couldn't let her get hurt. I dashed in front of her. "I've got you covered." is what I said. I clenched my teeth and braced myself for the impact, but it never happened. Kakashi stopped them.

The third time was in the Forest of Death when we were fighting against a Grass ninja, Orochimaru in disguise. Sakura and I saw our own deaths. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed due to fear. Orochimaru then threw two kunai at us, and I knew I had to act. To snap myself out of the shock, I stabbed my own leg. My Sharingan activated. I glanced over at Sakura and wasted no time. In the blink of an eye, I was beside her, taking her to safety.

The fourth time was after my fight with Orochimaru. I was unconscious and Sakura was the only one who defend Naruto and me. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji came to help, but they weren't making any headway. I finally emerged from my coma. At the sight of Sakura all bruised, I felt anger rise up inside of me. "Sakura, who did that to you?" I wanted nothing more than to kill the person responsible. I easily took care of one of the Sound ninja and was headed for the other when I felt two arms go around me. I looked back and saw the tearstained face of Sakura herself. I realized I had frightened her. The mark receded and I collapsed to the ground.

The fifth time was after my match with Gaara was interrupted. I had pursued him and was holding my own. Until the curse mark spread over my body. I thought I was as good as dead, but then Naruto and Sakura showed up. However, that didn't stop Gaara from trying again. I was in too much pain to move. All I could do was lie there while he came closer and closer. There was a blur of activity, and next thing I knew, the Sand freak had Sakura pinned against a tree with his huge arm. She had protected me, just as I had protected her before. Since I couldn't fight yet, Naruto stepped in. But things were going badly. "You have to save Sakura no matter what the cost. Then get her out of here." I told Naruto that. Fortunately, he's dumb and didn't catch on that I love her.

The last time was the night I left. I hadn't meant for anyone to see me leaving, but there she was. I could tell when she noticed my backpack. Her jade green eyes widened and filled with tears. She stood there for five minutes, trying to convince me to stay. When she confessed that she loved me, it was all I could do to swallow the words I really wanted to say. I knew that I couldn't take her with me. It would have been too dangerous. After she threatened to scream, I disappeared from her view, reappearing behind her. "Sakura. Thank you." That is all I said before knocking her out and placing her on a bench.

When we met two and a half years later, I knew we could never be together. I was a traitor. I had done things that would have horrified her. I had seen things that would have terrified her. I knew the moment I saw her that I had wasted all six of my chances.

Six chances was all I had. Six chances to say I love you. Six chances I threw away.

Six times. Six chances. Because I lost them all, I lost her.


End file.
